Walking on tight rope
by LoveYourLife
Summary: One summer, one love, one boy. What would you do, if the love of your life was at your hands? ZeroxYuuki or Zeki which ever you want.
1. Late again

"Yuuki cross late again

"Yuuki cross late again! And what is your excuse for your delay this time?"

the teacher's voice boomed over Yuuki's head. She had over slept, she was planning to explain how her alarm clock didn't wake up in time either. But then, that would just be asking for another late detention with zero. Not that it was a bad thing or anything. There was a good reason behind her long slumber. Kaname senpai had kept her behind to eat dinner with her, for it was his birthday. It was late at night so those screaming fan girls wouldn't come and scream over their heads. Of course Zero as usual wasn't happy with the idea and waited at the moon dorm's gate until Yuuki returned.

But then again, her teacher, a person who's heart was a cold stone rolling behind his ribs would never understand Yuuki's late presence. The silver haired boy still hadn't entered the classroom yet. So why did she always get Zero's blame too. The teacher handed a white slip which had in bold words "LATE DETENTION" Yuuki let out a deep hopeless sigh. Another detention, it wasn't the first one this year nor will it be the last. At break Yuuki stayed in the class, alone as usual. Zero had the knack of always be absent in these things. The clock ticking ever so slowly, and the silence which filled the room. Yuuki had to break the silence with a song.

As she started off with little murmurs the notes became more bold and the lyrics more clear. Just when Yuuki's voice couldn't get any louder, the big oak doors creaked open with the straight face silver haired boy walking between the two doors. Yuuki, dumbstruck and embarrassed quickly changed the subject.

"Why were you soo late Zero? You going to have to stay 15 minutes longer than me". Thank god, Yuuki spoke quietly in her mind. Her voice hadn't betrayed her one single bit. Zero , spoke in a cold tone

"Well you sounded sort of happy singing ", damn Yuuki thought, why can he always read me like a book. Yuuki couldn't deny to the fact that she was pretty happy being alone in the room. In a school like this, you could never get a moment of privacy to yourself. Zero sat on the row behind Yuuki. Yuuki could feel Zero staring at her back. Just when she was starting to enjoy detention, Zero had to come along. Just when the atmosphere couldn't have got any worse Aidou had to pop his head through the side window.

"Ooooh! You two having a special moment?" he questioned eagerly. If Aidou had mentioned one more thing, or let his annoying tone reach Zeros ears again, he could have sworn that Aidou wouldn't have gone back to his dorm in one piece, But at this statement Yuuki Blushed pink. She was lucky for once, Zero could only see the back of Yuuki's head. But as Aidou was about to open his mouth again, Kanaame had appeared. He said in his warm voice which seemed like chocolate for her ears.

"The chairman wants to see you Yuuki , you to Zero". Yuuki sat up straight,

"Don't worry about Aidou Yuuki, I'll talk to him probably scold him later".

Yuuki chuckled; poor Aidou didn't mean to do any harm. Zero couldn't stand this lovey dovey atmosphere no more. He walked out the classroom, Yuuki bowed down to Kaname senpai and chased after Zero.

When the two Guardians entered the chairman's room, they were surprised to see the chairman, sitting on the chair facing his back towards them. He turned towards them an spoke in very stern words

"You two have worked very hard, in return" his voice starting to change

"I have booked you a resort island " By now, his voice had turned all happy and chirpy. Zero and Yuuki didn't look happy one single bit.

"this isn't a funny joke chairman" Zero spat out. The chairman replied

"But it isn't" Yuuki was confused, was she supposed to be over the moon to be able to go to a resort island or was she supposed to hating the chairman with the pits of hell that she was supposed to go with the boy who always had a black cloud following him over his head.

Yuuki and Zero were both sent back their room to pack, Zero's day couldn't have got any worse. Spending the a spring holiday with Yuuki, please. What has the world come to was zero's first thought. Whilst Yuuki was in her room looking on the bright side. How bad could a resort island be. I mean honestly, on the beach she could be keeping her eyes wide open for fit, hot guys. She didn't have to see zero everyday. It wasn't obligated she was to spend every moment with zero. She packed her bikini, first thing. She wouldn't want to be swimming exposed whilst all the fish in the see watched her exposed body swim past them. When everything was packed, Yuuki lay in her bed as she slowly drifted into a world of her own.

Whilst Yuuki slept, Zero was called into the chairman's office. The chairman had given Zero a booklet. He told Zero he should read it when he arrives at the airport. He gave the tickets to Zero and let him pack again.

Plant the seeds of sorrow As you'll watch them grow 


	2. Last minute

Rays of light slipped through the gaps of Yuuki's curtains and lay on her bed

Rays of light slipped through the gaps of Yuuki's curtains and lay on her bed. For Yuuki', morning always came too fast. She looked at her alarm clock to find that it was only 5:30 am. Since when did the sun rise so early? Yuuki buried her head in her pillow to and hoped she would fall a sleep once more. But even after an hour or so , her eyes refused to close. Yuuki found it quite hard to believe that her, the person who always over slept woke this early in the morning. She was actually quite proud of this achievement. As she was about to tie her curtains up, Yuuki stomach let out a loud rumble. Hungry? At this time? How weird . She put her slippers on and lazily dragged her feet across the floor to the kitchen. As she got to the door, she saw someone's figure.

Yuuki slowly opened the door, surprised to see Zero standing next to the fridge drinking his cup of milk.

"Zero why are you up so early?" Yuuki questioned. In return, a cold hard voice replied

"You idiot, it's already 9:36"

"What, 9:36!" Yuuki said aloud. She mumbled under her breath

"no wonder why I was always late for lessons, stupid alarm clock ".

"Yes, I don't see how you keep breaking that clock ." Zero answered.

Yuuki sat down on her chair in a frustrated manner and started to scoff down the cereal which zero had prepared for himself. Why was this girl always so difficult? Zero thought to himself. He took out the last packet of Yuuki's chocolate chips and ate them. Zero didn't realize it was the last packet. Yuuki slowly looked towards zero. He was really asking for it this morning. If her hands weren't so occupied, she could have sworn her hands would have slowly met Zero's neck. And they would have ever so slowly tightened . Yuuki felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

"Zero! You ate my last chocolate chip" They were from America. Zero was still clueless. Why cry over a chocolate chip? Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yuuki cried hoping Zero would get down to his knees and apologize. But Zero, annoyed as usual left the kitchen, only saying:

"Be ready by 10". Yuuki wiped her tear off her cheek and thought how crying normally worked for most boys but not zero. She stood up and put her bowl away.

Yuuki went back to her room to get changed… DAMN! She had packed all of her clothes. There were none left for her to wear. The butler had already taken the suitcases away though… NOOOOOO! Please, why was she so carefree. Pack all of her clothes and have nothing to wear on the day. Her only choice left was… Zero

"um.. Zero. You there?" Yuuki knocked on Zero's door. The door slowly opened, allowing Yuuki to see Zero's, messy room.

"What do you want? "Zero spoke. Yuuki blushed slightly at the sight of Zero topless.

"Um…" Yuuki couldn't exactly question him, after seeing him like that. Zero suddenly pulled Yuuki into his room. Yuuki let out a shriek. What was he doing, pulling her into his room like that. Her cheeks were burning.

"What do you want, I don't want fellow students to see you blushing at my door". Yuuki, was embarrassed, Zero took quick notice of her now scarlet cheeks.

"Your make up must have gone really wrong, You look as if you're bushing like crazy" Zero spoke, without any emotion. Thank god…he though it was make up…

"Um… Zero, can I borrow your smallest top?"

"Huh? Why?" Zero questioned.

"Well um… I packed everything I had in my suitcase" Yuuki said quietly. Zero looked at Yuuki and spoke

"Yuuki, what kind of idiot packs everything in their suitcase? On top of all, how did everything fit? Can you help me pack?" zero said in a slightly mocking tone. Yuuki just smiled sheepishly.

"I'll help you pack on one condition ; lend me your smallest top". The moment she said that, she felt a shirt hit her face. It was black, and red. It might fit her, but it would be very baggy..

"I'm going to change here, look the other way o.k."

"Here?" Zero spoke

"Well, I'm not changing in the corridors am I? Nor can I change in the bathroom, after you and Kaname broke the door"

Zero turned away, he felt his own cheek flush now, no. He can't, not at Yuuki. He was tempted to turn back and gape at Yuuki's bare torso. but he couldn't . He would just receive a slap round the face . He looked at the bathroom mirror so he could see Yuuki's reflection in the mirror. He felt his heart beat. Damn, why was he being so perverted.

"Done" Yuuki jumped to look at Zero.

"Zero, are you…" Zero was panting, no not now. He thought, he's crave for blood had suddenly hit him.

"Zero? Do you need blood?", she asked hesitantly, Yuuki tied her hair up. After looking at Yuuki's exposed neck in the mirror , Zero could no longer hold back his blood thirst. His eyes glowed red, his teeth glistened. The next moment they were piercing a whole right through Yuuki's neck. He felt her warm blood run down his throat, he pushed Yuuki away and fell to the ground panting. Yuuki was surprised how quick Zero went for the blood without refusing to his instincts.

Yuuki shrieked,

"OH MY GOD! Zero… it's 10;15" Zero slowly looked up at his clock. The girl was right. Hell, how fast time goes by. Zero wiped of the blood from his cheek and packed a few more things which he planned somehow to fit in his suitcase.

"Why are you still packing we have to go!" Yuuki tugged on zero's arm.

"Stop acting as if it's the first time you've ever been late!" Zero protested

"Zero, the taxi bills are really going build up by the time we actually get in one"

Zero stood up and suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders, he brought his face right up to hers.

"Look, there's no need to rush. Bills are on me" He whispered to Yuuki gently in her ear. What was up with Zero this morning? Yuuki thought. He's face was far too close for comfort. Far too close to hers. Yuuki ran out the room with her night gown in her left hand. She'll just have to wear yesterday's trousers.

Yuuki grabbed her hat and ran down the corridor to the gate entrance. The chairman was there, waving his handkerchief and crying as if he was about to part with his daughter forever. Zero sat in the car whilst Yuuki did all the "Goodbyes" and "don't worries" and comforting the chairman. At last when Yuuki got into the Taxi, Yuuki looked at the metre.

to find that the cost had already surpassed 10000\ Yen yen! She couldn't let Zero pay all of this, she had to pay at least 10000\ yen since the taxi bills are going to go up another 15600\ Yen en to get to the airport. Zero was in his own world plugged into his Ipod. Yuuki didn't have an ipod or anything like that. All she had was a Walkman. She fumbled through her big bag to find her Walkman. She somehow managed to fish out her walkman. Now, she had to find some CD'S. She felt the hard cover of a CD in her bag and pulled it out. It was the latest single of Antic Cafe!

She inserted it and and quickly entered a world of her own. Her eyes slowly closed and she tilted her head to the left.. As she lost consciousness her head just flopped onto Zero's shoulder. Zero smiled, tempted to stroke her silky hair but refrained from doing that.

"We have arrived at your destination" the driver spoke

"That is 25600\ yen sir" he spoke again. Zero pulled out his purse and fumbled through his coins and coloured papers. With all the racket going on Yuuki woke up, seeing Zero paying. No, she was going to pay at least 10000\ yen. Yuuki rummaged through her bag to find her lovely pink neon purse. She pulled out a 10000\ note. And gave it to Zero, zero said he didn't want it and refused the offer.

"Zero! Take it" Yuuki said

"No, I don't need it" Zero insisted.

"Zero, it's not an offer. You have to have it" Yuuki said, almost close to shouting

"It was my fault we were late, I pay!" and with that Zero paid. Yuuki was frustrated, why did she have to lose in arguments like this. Once Yuuki got out the taxi, she helped Zero heave out the heavy suitcases. Yuuki was really upset; she even looked like she was in the down in the dumps.

She wheeled her suitcases in and queued up for the check-in. When it was finnaly their turn, the lady checked in there luggage. She was clearly flirting with Zero. Twirling her hair, raising and lowering her voice to match Zero's pitch. Everything she had read in magazines.

"Zero let's go please!" Yuuki said in a whiney tone. She was secretly jealous about the girl behind the counter . Yuuki tugged on Zero's elbow and dragged him away.

"Thank you, enjoy your flight!" The lady spoke.

"Why were you flirting with her Zero?" Yuuki asked

"I wasn't" Zero snapped back at her. Deep in his mind he knew that the only person he had feelings for was for Yuuki. Yuuki didn't mind the school's girls flirting with Zero; but when that counter lady did. She had the feeling she might really take him away. She was really pretty, she had stunning eyes. What was she thinking about, she had kanam senpai. All this morning , not even once had Kaname crossed Yuuki's mind. She might as well "try" not to worry as much about him this holiday. "try." Her thoughts were suddenly cut through Zero's voice

"Yuuki? Are you alright? Don't you wanna know which resort island we're going to?"

Yuki slowly nodded her head.

"We are going to the Riandaminia (made up island) "Zero said, for once with emotion

"Really! Is that like a 6 hour flight there?" Yuuki asked

"Yes" Zero answered quite quickly...

_I love you so much, In words that i cannot express_


	3. Secret Lies

"Passengers boarding to Riandaminia, please come to gate 22"The speakers all over the airport repeated the same thing

Passengers boarding to Riandaminia, please come to gate 22"The speakers all over the airport repeated this... Yuuki couldn't wait to get on the plain and watch all the movies. She held Zero by the hand as they queued. She was jumping up and down. Zero said he had to go and buy something before he went o the plane and dashed of to one of the duty free shops and came back with few bags. What's that ? Yuuki asked

"Some things the chairman told me to get before we arrived to the "

"Oh! "was all Yuuki said. As they showed their tickets and got on the plane, the air hostess helped them find their seats.

"The seats are 13B for the mister and 13C for the little miss" Little miss? Mmm… Little miss? She knew she was only 153cm but it was obvious she wasn't a little miss.

13th row… the unlucky row Zero thought. Why did the chairman have to get this row! Somehow Zero had a very bad feeling. Not only was he afraid of flying but he was sitting on the 13th row! STUPID, STUPID CHAIRMAN!

Honestly… When they got to their seats Zero seated himself and greeted the old man next to him. It was weird enough this man was alive and on the plane. He was extremely old, thin and lifeless. Zero was ecstatic to find himself sit next to an old crippled man. He fastened the seat belt until he heard the satisfactory loud click. Breath in and out deeply… No, this wasn't happening; He hated planes…. Why was he on it ? Was it because of Yuuki?

As the plane started move Zero's muscles tightend. His breathing was starting to get quicker. As the plane started to speed, Zero held tightly onto Yuuki's right arm.

"Zero, what's the matter?" Yuuki asked. Zero held on tighter to Yuuki's arm.

"Ouch! Zero, you're holding on too tight!" Yuuki whimpered.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights? "Yuuki asked with a tone of sarcasm

"No, I just don't like the fact that something this big should be flying in the air…"

"Huh?" Yuuki added on after Zero

"I'm scared we might crash"

"That's fear of height Zero"

"No! It's not. I don't mind heights. I hate planes" he shouted

"Then why are you on it then , we could have gone by ship" Yuuki said

"I thought I would be o.k."

"And what made you think that" Yuuki spoke,

"You did" … What did he mean by you did. You as in Yuuki? Wait, why was her heart beating so fast? No, not this again. She only had feelings towards Kaname, no one else. Then what was she feeling now. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach, what the hell was Zero doing to her thoughts. If he was playing around wit her, she was going to kill him. Playing with her feelings, she would never forgive him for messing with herlike that how cruel!

"Zero, stop with the jokes okay it's not funny "

"What joke?" Zero said, tilting his head a bit to the side

"The.. you thingy, you know the thing you said, you said you got on the plane because of me"

"Huh? Oh! By the way I got you something" Zero shot up from his sit as if all his fear towards the plane had gone. He was trying to avoid that conversation

"Sir, please can you remain seated while we are taking off" The airhostess spoke

"Oh! Sorry, my brother really is a clumsy idiot. Please do forgive him" Yuuki said embarrassingly. Yuuki dragged Zero back down to his seat and growled at him.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm younger than you, I'm older than you remember "

"Even if you are, you still chose to go a year group down. You're in the same class as me!" She said sticking her tongue out. She was so childish, it made her look cute in Zero's eyes. He leaned forward to pick his bag from the seat and zipped it open. He took out the plastic packet which he got from the duty free shop at the airport. He pulled out what looked like a packet of…. Chocolate chips? What?!

"Here have it" Zero pushed the packet into Yuuki's hands

"I bought it to replace your last pack that I ate."

"You shouldn't have" replied Yuuki. She felt her cheeks flush more and more.

"You were saying I ate the last one"

"Yes but you didn't have to get one" she said, maybe crying was a good trick!

Once the seatbelt sign went off, Yuuki shuffled in her seat as she searched for her chewing gum in her pocket. After some time, Zero plugged his Ipod in and she read a manga. She suddenly felt some thing heavy on her shoulders. But very warm. She looked at it to see Zero sleeping, she felt his warm breath gently hit her neck. She didn't know what do. She stopped reading her manga and tried to sleep herself. She had no problem doing that. But as she did, her head slowly tilted towards Zero's side. Soon her head was on Zero's. This didn't look right for the airhostesses.

These two were brother and sisters? No doubt but they looked like couples.

Zero woke after feeling Yuuki's hair tickle his face. He slowly sat upright facing the right way. This was repeating the same thing in taxi, but this time he couldn't' hold back and gently stroked her hair. He wrapped an arm around her and continued listening to his Ipod.

"Zero? What are you doing?" Yuuki questioned as she slowly woke up to find an arm wrapped around her neck.

"You said you were cold in your sleep" he lied

"Did I?" she answered back. But she wasn't dreaming about anything cold or anything.

But she didn't want Zero to take his arm off her. She loved the feeling of is smooth skin against her neck. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. She now was worrying about Kaname. After everything he did for her, when he wasn't around she'd been thinking about Zero. No, NO, this isn't right Yuuki spoke to herself. Just as she was about to push Zero's hand off, Zero pulled his arm away and spoke to the man next to him. He was pale and not moving, not only that… He had stopped breathing. Zero pushed the assistant button and told them a man had passed away. They could do nothing for the next three hours though. Since they were over the seas. There were no airports near by. This old man shouldn't have been on the plane from the start. Not only that, he wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble if he wasn't n the thirteenth row…DAMN, great start to a early holiday… Another three hours… The old man was dead, at least be happy he didn't carry a fatal disease or something. Yuuki was terrified, she had realized something before Zero had. The old man had really sharp teeth, not only that, he had bite marks on his neck. Not one, but many. Zero realized Yuuki's weird reaction to the dead man.

"Yuuki… are you o.k.? " His warm hands touched Yuuki's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied zero's touch made her feel much better.

"Though can I change seats? I really don't want to sit in the same row as a dead man."

"Sure, it's just, there's only one more open seat. You'll have to sit alone" He said, hoping Yuuki would go. He didn't want her holiday to be ruined because of a stupid dead man.

"Nope, in fact I'll stay here. I can't be bothered to move" She lied. She wanted to stay next to zero. She just didn't want to see the dead body. She took out the vomit bag to start something…

"Yuuki, are you going to puke? Look go sit elsewhere."

"No, I'm not. I just took it out so I can draw on it." She snapped at him. She knew he was only taking care of her. It's a good job she still has the energy to argue Zero thought.

"Please do not put in any bodily liquids in" Yuuki wrote on the bag as joke. But after a while she realized how bad that could turn out. She quickly scribbled it out.

"Zero? Are you sure you don't want sit in a different seat?" She spoke. It was him who was sitting next to the dead copse.

"It's o.k. I can' be bothered either" he spoke, but his voice betrayed him. Yuuki smiled, half relieved he was staying. Half worried he was sitting next to something dead.

The plane shifted a bit and Yuuki gasped. She wasn't used to planes. Though Zero was the one who reacted the most . He held onto the chair tightly as he started pant. The plane was landing an hour earlier than it should have. As the plane got lower to the ground. Zero's grip to the chair loosened a bit. AS the first wheel hit the ground the plane bumped and tilted to the side a bit. There was no fear of falling anymore.

As the plane stopped a group of men came rushing and carried the dead man away with the stretcher. Along with them they took Zero to question for a while.

Yuuki walked out the plane alone holding tight to the packet of biscuits he had got for her. She went to collect her suitcase and Zero's as well. She waited for Zero in front of the hospital, emergency room. After what was a long time, Zero came out with an annoyed face. "Zero, tell me what happened. What did they ask you"

"Don't worry, it was nothing" of course it wasn't… he was asked if he was the one who ad poisoned the old man. Thye found a poisonous substance in his liver. They still don't know what it was but, He was annoyed they thought he was to be the killer of this old man he, had only seen once in his life, And not only that, only seen him alive for 3 hours of his life. He quickly tried to change the atmosphere by changing the subject.

"Do you know where we can get our money changed?" he asked

"Yeah! Sure, I think I saw it over there a minute ago. Oh! And by the way, I got your suitcase too"　She said happily. The two slowly went to get their money changed.

"Can I change this into the currency here?" Zero asked politely

""Yes, how much would you like to change" the man replied. Zero took out 123 000 yen and asked the man to tell him how much it was. He handed back 1750 Rin. Zero suddenly beat his fist hard against the table.

"Don't' think about cheating on us mister" Zero shouted

"you should be giving us over 2000 Rin"

"Are you sure?" The man answered as if he lost something.

"Give the rest to rest to me." Zero slowly put his hand in his bag and pulled out his bloody rose (his vampire gun.).

Not here Zero, not here please Yuuki mumbled.

The devil feeds on bitter sweet love

Authors note:

I know a really good author who also writes about Vampire Knight. Her account is called neonxmarshmallow (I think). (she's a better writer than me, please check her out)

And as usual, big thanks to faith who has edited my work.

Love you as always guys! And all the people who read my story and leave comments.


	4. In the same boat

Zero gently put down the gun on the table again and said gently,

Zero gently put down the gun on the table again and said gently,

"Give me the amount I am really supposed to have", Yuuki tugged on Zero's arm.

"Zero, who cares about money, we're going to get caught, I don't want to spend my holiday behind bars…". The man behind the desk now slowly got out another pile of bills and handed it to Zero.

"Here happy? Now take the gun away with you and your little girlfriend too" he spoke irritably. Zero took the bills with pleasure as he walked away with Yuuki.

"Don't worry, even if we do get caught, I won't be sent to jail for two reasons" Zero spoke

"What do you mean, you are going to be sent away if that person reports on you" Yuuki whined.

"Number one, the gun is made for vampires so everything is basically made of high quality plastic. The chemical which is used for the vampires might corrode the metal in a normal gun. In mine it won't. I can say it's a copy of a real gun in plastic form. So literally it's a plastic toy. Made for older people "

"But Zero…"

"And secondly, I didn't insert the bullets. If I did, I would have got caught at the security pass" Zero explained everything in detail. Why the hell was he bothered enough to explain to her. She would just keep asking questions. Maybe her worried face messed with his mind. Maybe.. No! Do we really look like a couple. Wait… DAMN! Was he going mad, he's heart was beating at twice it's original pace.

"Zero, continue explaining" Yuuki nudged Zero in his ribs with her elbow. Yuuki was happy, Zero was explaining stuff to her. Not that it was anything really but…Her cheeks started to burn again. Zero had noticed a moment after her cheeks started to flush. He was glad he wasn't the only one feeling a bit weak at the knees. This was going to be one heck of a summer holiday.

Zero took the little booklet which the chairman had given him and opened it up.

1) get a taxi and ask driver to go to resort rinadim boats. Zero, looked around for the taxi queues. Yuuki pointed at the taxi sign,

"Is that what you're looking for?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah…"He answered back, surprised to think Yuuki knew what he was looking for, even when he himself didn't know what he was really looking for..

The two got on the taxi, it was a really small one. Zero had difficulty in sitting up straight due to the low ceiling of the car. Yuuki could feel his warm smooth skin brushing against her one. She had never been this close to him before. She could even feel his warm breath hit her sensitive skin. Zero was feeing the exact same, maybe this holiday wasn't a good idea. Would he be feeling like this if he was sitting with someone else? Someone who wasn't Yuuki. He could feel the back of his neck tingle every time Yuuki's skin made contact with his. He hoped for the ride to last longer, but other thoughts popped up in his mind too. He was starting to have feelings for her. The feeling he hadn't felt for the past years after his parents were killed. He couldn't have it for the one person who cared about him the most. The person who saw him as a brother.

"Zero? We're here!" Yuuki exclaimed, surprised to find out how close the sea was to the airport. Zero got out the taxi, along with Yuuki behind him. As Zero got off and turned around, Yuuki had tripped on the step fell… Into Zero's arm. Zero slowly brought Yuuki back to her original position. He suddenly let go of Yuuki and let her fall to the ground.

"Zero! What did you do that for?" Yuuki shouted. Zero didn't want to act to different; he was acting already weird enough. Dropping her was the thing he most likely would have done before he had started having feelings for her. Zero looked around again to get his suitcase and Yuuki's. He took his heavy bag out and thanked the driver. Where the HELL was Yuuki? She had suddenly disappeared after falling, she even took her suitcase with her. Yuuki was sitting on a bench under the shade where Zero couldn't find her. She was really frustrated at Zero. Why did he drop her? Thanks to him she now had a really big bruise on her palm. Her palm wasn't bleeding an immense amount but it was bleeding quite a lot. Zero could smell her blood and walked towards her scent. He was literally a beast. He could find someone as long as they were bleeding…

"Yuuki? Are you o.k.?" Zero asked from behind the tree

"No, In fact I thought I was having a great time until I was dropped on to the hard floor" Yuuki replied not looking back at where Zero stood.

"Look I'm…" Zero mumbled under his breath. The last word he said was hardly audible. But for Yuuki, the guardian of the school could here it clearly

"Look, I'm sorry" is what he said. Yuuki pretended not to hear but in reality she was over the moon. Zero apologized, that big block of ice actually apologized!! This was something he rarely did. Cold hearted and selfish, yet, it seemed he was like another person since she parted for the holiday. Zero had sent Yuuki soaring over the moon and next moment thump her into the pits of hell. He was really playing with Yuuki"s mind unconsciously. Or maybe was it because Zero, maybe because it was him she would worry so much or be hurt by the slightest insults.

Zero walked towards the bench and sat next to Yuuki

"Our boat is coming in ten minutes" Zero said as he looked into Yuuki"s eyes. It was the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. It was a mixture or red brown and black. Her long and elegant eyelashes, which outlined the shape of her eye.

"Zero, you're staring at me. Stop it" Yuuki snapped. She was blushing a bit. Zero just turned to look away at the sea, watching it come in and out of the shore.

Soon the boat arrived and Zero and Yuuki heaved their bags onto it.

"45 minutes to get to the island" the man spoke. His English wasn't the sort of English you would expect to hear. His English was fast and all the words seemed to be one. He didn't break stop after every word. It sounded more like:

45minutestogettotheisland

Yuuki giggled childishly as she got mean stares from around her. Just as it came to Yuuki to get on, the boat rocked vigorously and sent Yuuki flying far ahead. Zero caught her by the arm and pulled her back. Her feet were soaking wet, along with her jeans. Zero quickly checked if she was o.k.

"I know it's going to be the millionth time I ask you this question today but… Are you o.k." Yuuki smiled and nodded. She wouldn't have been o.k. if Zero hadn't pulled her back. Her head would have gone crashing towards the edge of the boat and it would have probably be the end of her… The boat engine roared as the boat tilted to one side Yuuki started to slide towards Zero. Not because she wanted to but because the boat was titling to the side Zero was sitting on. Yuuki just let her self slide towards him and laugh it off. It wasn't a big deal really. Sooner or later it was going to happen. Yuuki squeezed the bottom of her jeans and sat back up. She suddenly had the urge to smile. She looked up at Zero and gave him a big cheesy smile, in return she got a an emotionless smirk. Zero smirked? She let her cheesy smile drop in to a confused smile. Her eyebrows lowered and raised again. She must be loosing it, Zero doesn't smirk, he has no smiling muscles, yeah! He has no smiling muscles… That sounded very weird, no smiling muscles… Oh what the hell, that's why people use injections, you know the one called botox or something. The one which makes you smile a lot. Zero should get them, or would it be scary having Zero smile twenty four seven. Or maybe…. Or maybe Yuuki was taking a thought a bit too far. The boat docked and the suitcases were unloaded. Yuuki's mind was still in some other place. Zero gently hit Yuuki on the head to bring her back to earth. She stood up and the boat rocked a bit. She held on tight on to Zero's shirt and walked off it. Both guardians headed to the reception to get their separate rooms.

Why are people so happy

When they have more things to loose

Authors note: I'm sorry it was a bit late and written carefree. I just came back from a twelve hour flight. Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. As usual, please check out neonxmarshmallow and lamentful miss … I think that's right. Reviews are greatly appreciated (smirks)! Hope you enjoy. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try and write the next one soon. I can not promise anything though


	5. Miss pretty face rival

"What is your name sir" the receptionist asked

"What is your name sir" the receptionist asked

"Zero" he replied,

"And the little girl" she questioned

My names ONE!" She answered, laughing at her own joke

"my names Yuuki cross" She said properly after realizing she was the only one who found the joke funny. The air in the room went stale after that very lame joke which slipped out of Yuuki's mouth.

Honestly, one moment she's a girlfriend and the next, she'd be a little girl….

"Let me explain to you some things about the rooms" the lady behind the desk spoke

"There are no keys, since the huts are over the sea we have had some occasions of people dropping there keys and not being able to enter. Secondly, there is no hot water" she said very clearly and slowly. The chairman must have really been asking for it. A holiday with no keys or hot water? Seriously. After the lady explained everything she mentioned what rooms they were in. Yuuki and Zero head straight to them. As they left the receptionist mentioned one more thing.

"The room Miss Cross is staying in is very old, there is a storm coming to night. I suggest you stay in your … Mr. Kiryuu's room.?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow, storm? Staying in Zero's room… It wasn't the thing she wanted to hear come the lady's mouth. She wheeled her suitcase right behind her as she followed zero. Zero entered the room and noticed something very, VERY quickly. There was only one bed. DAMN, he was sleeping in the same bed as her. Not only that… there was no bathroom door. Yuuki ran onto the bed and jumped up and down. Why was able to stay so calm about this, he thought. Or maybe her mind was too innocent. Whilst Zero was worrying about stuff like that Yuuki had easily solved it. Zero sleeps on floor. Yuuki sleeps on warm bed. It was easy.

"Yuuki, we've only got one bed" He said in a flat tone

"So?!" Yuuki answered.

"Well I thought" Yuuki sat up from her bed,

"you could' just as she was about to let the last few words slip out her mouth Zero interrupted.

"I am not sleeping on the floor" Damn, this was a big.. ish problem. It was o.k. as long as they didn't see each other in a … sexual way right? So…yeah! Same bed no problem.

"Zero, I see no problem why we can't sleep in the same bed. It's not like we gonna… you know. Woo hoo as the sims call it." Yuuki said in a chirpy voice. Anyone who had known Yuuki long enough could tell she was forcing herself. Zero knew this wasn't right either. Half of him declined the offer, the other half wanted to share the same bed as her. Probably more than half of him did. It's only for a while he said calmly in his mind. He sighed and spoke

"I guess that's no problem. I'm not sleeping on that hard bamboo floor you we plan… huh?" Yuuki started to take her clothes off and change in to her bikini.

"What are you doing? Stop staring at me with those… perverted eyes" she said almost shouting. He was sleeping in the same room with her. That was bad enough, now he has the torturous job of not to look at a pretty girl change in front. The thought flashed through his mind. Hell! Since when did he think or set his mind to the fact that Yuuki was pretty? He turned around to face the door with no locks. He might as well get in his trunks too. He's temptation to look back was distracted by the loud roar of the sea. He looked out the window and started to change. He let his white shirt slip off him and than his trousers. Yuuki turned around to look at what the rustling noise was cause by. She couldn't believe what she saw in her eyes. The boy she saw change in front of him was no doubt but fit.

"Now who's looking" Zero spoke in a sarcastic tone, just as he was about to remove his underwear Yuuki shouted.

"Don't change in front of girl when she's looking"

"You don't have to watch me you do know that." Zero's cold voice reached Yuuki's ears.

"You probably thought me as a boy didn't. you? Just because you think I have flat chests doesn't mean you can consider me as a boy and change… even… EVEN IF I WAS THE ONE WATCHING!!" she shouted as she ran out the room and slammed the door. Why does that drama queen make a scene out of everything? Knowing the answer already Zero stood up as he tightened the rope on his waist. He better go and find Yuuki.

Zero walked to the door and looked behind, making sure nothing precious was in sight.

Yuuki was sitting on the sand facing the sun. As she was about to stand up and walk back a warm hand laid on her shoulder. It pushed her back down the ground. Zero looked down to Yuuki to see her sitting in her neon striped bikini. From the view here he could see her breasts very well. They weren't small, just as Yuuki said. Nor were they huge. They were perfect size. He sat down next to Yuuki and watched the sun set with her.

"I hope this isn't the last time we ever get to spend time together like this" Yuuki mumbled under her breath

"Me too" Zero's voice answered. He wished he could live that moment forever. Watching the sunset with her. His feelings for Yuuki were getting far to strong to hold back. Nothing in him stopped him from getting those thoughts. Zero gently stroked Yuuki's hair.

"Zero?…" Yuuki spoke, she wanted him to stop, but part of her wanted to know how far he would go.

Zero's hand lowered down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Yuuki just sat there like a marionette. She just obeyed Zero. Zero just looked at Yuuki with his lustful eyes. Yuuki looked at him too, burning the image into her memory. Zero gently let his lips ghost over yuuki's cheek and finally to her very own lips. Just as their lips touched, a Volleyball landed right next to them. Zero pulled away quickly and picked the ball up. He acted as if nothing had happened between them, he saw a bunch of girls run towards him.

"Must be there's" he thought. He smiled and volleyed the ball to them, a girl with brown hair went to pick the ball up, the rest continued to run to Zero.

"Wanna play with us?" One of the girls asked, placing her hand at her waist, trying to be seductive. She looked a lot like Yuuki, an older version of Yuuki. Yuuki in her 17 or 18?

"my names Misa, what's yours" she asked in a all-girly-girl tone.

"Zero, my names Zero." He answered back.

"Are you single, I guess not. Someone like you wouldn't be?" She asked, her hand tracing zero's arm.

"Yes" Zero said out of the blue

"I want to join your volleyball game" he was trying to avoid that subject in front of Yuuki.

"YAY!" Misa screeched and tugged on Zero as she guided him to the place.

Yuuki just watched… gob smacked. He was about to take her first kiss, and then this ball comes flying by. He chooses the ball over her kiss and then, next moment he's gone. That BASTARD she thought as she stormed back to her room. She felt her eyes swell up. As she screamed in her/ their room a list of swear words.

He doesn't love her, then why the hell was he trying to kiss her. She kept on remembering his soft hands hold her waist as she felt a tingle up her spine. What was Zero doing. She took her bikini off and hopped into the shower whilst Zero wasn't there. There was no door so she might as well get done and over with before he comes back with that MISA girl. She turned the shower on as she allowed the cold water hit her skin. She wiped of the sand and tried washing her mouth. Making her forget the sensation she had when their lips touched. That BASTARD, BASTARD, BASTARD, BASTARD she shouted. It soon started to sound like a singsong. just not appropriate for little children. She got out the bath as she wiped the last drip of water on her she slipped her pj's on went to bed. The room was pitch black apart from the light from the sun. She wished for Kaname. Kaname wouldn't have left her sleep alone in the dark. She felt once again lonely… empty. She could hear Zero and all the other teens laugh and shout. It was only 8 and she was already in bed. She shoved her self to the side and cursed herself to sleep.

"Wow Zero you're soo good at this" Misa spoke but zero didn't even show any emotion or any signs he was flattered. He just diged a smash . He rubbed his sore arms and spoke

"I think I should head back home" he was starting to worry about Yuuki

"Stay a bit more please" All the girls pleaded, one of the guys spoke too

"you're a good match for me stay a bit longer"

"I'm sorry but I have other things to do now than play" he said coldly as he left the bay.

Misa followed him to the door and said

"I've got a treat in for you tomorrow. Be there at 1 cutie" she smiled and walked off. Yuuki had heard every word. She had just woke up to get a drink from the tap. She ran back to her bed and tried to sleep again. Yuuki hadn't even said one word since Zero had been back. He took his trunks off and put his pj's on. The only thing he wore was his trousers. Apart from that he was absolutely topless.

What had Misa planned for tomorrow Yuuki kept asking herself. Did Zero love her, or Misa more?

She fell to the hard ground

Like a bird with no wings

Hope you guys liked it!! It was really hard. I was thinking of making misa nice at first but the story might spice up if she was real a real bitch! Reviews really motivate me, please, reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh and Sorry about the grammar mistakes, my editor is moving house there for cannot use the computer sniff sniff.

And as usual, thank you for those who spare there time to right a review!

The next one will have a spin the bottle game in it.

Any ideas what I should do?


	6. Little miss Yuuki 15

Zero lay in the bed Yuuki

Zero lay in the bed Yuuki. They were both for sure feeling very uncomfortable. The duvet which they both lay under was thick and warm but very small. The cleaning ladies must have assumed only one person was going to sleep in this blooming bed. The little droplets of rain started to hit the roof of the hut gently. If this is what the receptionist called a storm, he could have sworn he would have sent that lady to the Amazons when a storm occurred.

Zero was shivering ever so slightly, Yuuki had taken all the duvet to her side of the bed. He was starting to get more and more cold as the temperature got lower. He shuffled towards Yuuki's side and held her in his arms.

"ZERO, W E SAID…" Yuuki shouted until she had realized Zero was shaking as he held her in he's arms. She felt her smooth skin make contact with he's ice cold skin. He was shivering in cold. She didn't retaliate; she just laid there in his arms. She pulled the blanket to spread it equally over the bed. But it was useless; half her body was now exposed to the cold air. Though it didn't affect her so much for now she was being held by Zero. He's body started to return to its normal temperature. She somehow felt very safe in his arms. She knew this wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen but it… maybe it was, maybe it was supposed to happen. But even if it was, the chairman wouldn't be happy if he had known what was happening.

"Yuuki stop thing about the consequences, just forget about everybody else for now" he's hot breath reached Yuuki's neck, her neck got a tingly sensation.Why had he realized what she was thinking of. Maybe he was doing the same too? Yuuki tried to move whilst being held in Zero's arm but it was useless, he just pulled her deeper into the duvet. Why was Zero being so… weird?

As it got later the rain got heavier, soon it sounded like stones hitting the roof. You could hear the roaring sea sweep over the bay and retreat. Sooner or later it was going to get far worse. Yuuki couldn't sleep, her eyes wide open in fear, even being in Zero's arms didn't erase the fear. Her heart pounding in her chest, she felt terrified. She turned around to face Zero's chest. She had been facing the other way the whole night. She looked up to see Zero awake too.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Yuuki asked in a faint weak voice

"The storm did " he lied, he had woken up when Yuuki had turned around to face him. The wind whistled and banged on the doors, Yuuki buried her face in Zero's chest. She didn't care what Zero thought, the whistling wind reminded her of the night where here memory began. Yuuki was trembling ever so slightly. Zero held her tighter in his arms, he too could feel Yuuki tremble as he embraced her. Zero took one hand off Yuuki to switch the light on, but as he pressed the button he realized that there was no electricity. There must have been a power cut. Just then a streak light shot across one side of the window to the other, soon followed by a loud rumble. Yuuki literally shrieked as she herd and saw the lightening and thunder. She rapped her own hands around Zero and started to cry. No light, no proper shelter and a big storm which reminded her of the one night. Her tears slow slid down her porcelain cheek as it crossed over to slide on Zero's chest. He felt the warm tears slowly trail down his bare chest. The hut started to sway due to the wind. It was because of those crappy builders who thought building a shelter out of bamboo was such a good idea at the time, Zero thought. Yuuki let out a stifled cry as she felt the hut sway too. Zero sat up with Yuuki still in his hands, he bent down to reach for his bag. As he came back up he brought he's Ipod. He chose searched through his artists to find Naitomea one of his favourite bands. He unraveled the earphones and inserted them in to Yuuki's ears. He had special earphones which two people could listen to. He inserted the earphones too and put the song on full volume. He flopped back on bed with Yuuki. With this on full volume there was no doubt Yuuki could here the storm. He gently brought his hand to reach her face and covered her open eyes. Making sure she couldn't see the storm, soon Yuuki fell into a deep slumber followed by Zero. Today was sure a tiring day…

Yuuki woke up as she felt the sun sting her eyes which were used to the dark. She slowly wriggled out of Zero's arms. Why was she in Zero's arm? Everything came back to her. That storm was the start of everything. She sat up straight. She didn't lose anything did she? Did Zero take her… No he hadn't thank god, there was no proof anyway. She stood up on the hard bamboo floor and shuffled to the wardrobe as quietly as possible. She changed into her combat trousers and spaghetti string top. Of course with her bikini under her, so she could hop into the sea when ever she wanted to. She crept out the room with her bag. Leaving Zero snoozing in the room alone. She was going to have to plan something before it was one…

Yuuki went to the breakfast hall to see the long table covered with the wide variety of food. Personally, Yuuki wasn't a big eater but her hunger was unbearable. She had eaten nothing last night, the only thing that had passed her lips were the chocolate chips Zero had got her at the airport. Yuuki grabbed the big white plate and piled mounds and mounds of food. She sat on a single table alone as she gobbled the edible and non-edible stuff. Just then she saw the group, the group with Misa and her mates. Yuuki suddenly choked on her orange as she forgot to swallow. She was drawing unwanted attention… already? Misa flicked her hair long brown hair back and walked towards Yuuki,

"Why oh why, isn't this Zero's little friend?" She chuckled looking back at her mates

"How old are you out of curiosity" she asked Yuuki

"15, and why would you care" Yuuki spoke with a cold hard tone trying to imitate Zero's attitude.

"STOP trying to act so tough" she laughed hitting the table, then suddenly giving her a cold hard glare.

"I am so much prettier than you, you know Zero ain't gonna fall for you, little miss trying to be tough" she laughed as she strutted of to the other side of the hall. At that moment Yuuki wished she could have tripped on her high heels and fell flat on her face and break her elegant nose.

"That bitch" Yuuki mumbled under her breath, she was surprised to her strong language which never came out her mouth. She didn't even know what that word actually meant.

"what did she say to you" Zero asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Nothing really, just a friendly good morning" she replied in a sarcastic tone. She didn't want to tell Zero, but she wanted him to get a hint. He sat in front of her, picking the sausages Yuuki had left on the plate. He ate the remains of food which lay stale on her plate. Misa watched from the other side of the room, jealousy showing in her eyes,

"Once we finish eating can I take you to a place I found on the way back to our room yesterday night" she spoke suddenly remembering why she was alone that evening.

"Fine…" he said, Yuuki was relived that Zero was himself again. That stubborn, selfish guy. She sat up and walked away smiling,

"Bills on you"

Zero followed from behind, he paid for breakfast, it better be a damn good place for him to forgive Yuuki. She ate a lot and not only that, she ate pricey food.

"Here! " She shouted as she spread open her arms showing they had arrived. It was a shady area with lots of palm trees. It was a really relaxing place, it was far from people and in the middle of nature. Yuuki looked at Zero's wrist watch,

"Wow! Already 12?" she asked,

"I was literally having lunch " she giggled

"Did you know what time it was?" Zero asked, knowing the answer already

"Nope, I'm not physic nor am into the half past freckle thing so" she said realizing she could only spend and hour with him.

"I'll be right back " Yuuki smiled as she took something out her bag and went to the sea.

Zero sat against one of the big palm trees, looking up as he moved his hair out of the way. He was observing the area, making sure no one was watching. Just then Zero felt something wet hit his shoulder.

"I'm back!" She smiled with a water gun in her hand. She threw one at Zero

"Remember go easy on me, my fighting style is with a rode not with a gun" she shouted from the other side. She threw him something else, a bottle. Incase his gun ran out of water he would have to refill it. Yuuki fired at Zero head whilst he was removing he's clothes into his trunks. Fortunately for Zero she missed. Zero looked up and fired at her feet, just as he wished the water did a direct hit towards her feet. Yuuki screeched as she felt the cold water made contact with her skin. She had a stronger gun… that she hadn't told Zero yet. She aimed at his stomach, sadly her luck was not with her, it went lower then what she had aimed. It hit the area between where the two legs separated.

"Argh! I thought we were going to play this clean " Zero gasped bending down. Yuuki ran to Zero to see if he was o.k.

"Are you o.k." Yuuki asked worriedly

"If you're not going to play clean, I guess I'm not either" he looked up at Yuuki with no expression. He stood up and aimed at Yuuki. Yuuki ran to hide behind a palm tree but just as she attempted she felt something hit her bum.

"Zero, why did you shoot my bum" Yuuki yelled at him

"Why did you shoot me where you knew it hurt most" he asked

"It wasn't on purpose" she whinned

"Anyway, it's unfair if we say we can't hit our private parts since girls have two, men have one. It's just water" he said in a sarcastic tone. Zero and Yuuki then played seriously, both hiding shooting and enjoying themselves.

Zero looked at his watch it was 1:10, he wasn't going to go to Misa's little thing anymore. He was having much more fun messing around like a boy.

"ZEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO" Misa's voice echoed within the trees. She saw Yuuki and went up to her,

"remember what I said? Zero is going to be mine before this holiday ends. I don't play childish like you. Just watch" she said smiling, whilst throwing and catching a empty green wine bottle in her hand.

"Zero, you're late " Misa said in a high, whiney voice. She picked up the spare water gun and shot Zero gently his back.

"promises are they're to break" Zero spoke looking the other way.

"Well, it wasn't a promise was it? It was a demand" Misa said trying to catch Zero's glance which was looking at Yuuki. She was picking up the rubbish and packing away.

"o.k." Zero said followed by a sigh.

"Let me just do something o.k. Stay here." Zero walked towards Yuuki,

"Do you want to come?" he asked, Yuuki's eyes lightened a bit.

"Yes!" she answered. Zero went to Misa and spoke to her.

"Yuuki's coming too. There's no other option then that" Zero said in a stern voice. Misa glared at Yuuki. She walked towards her and said

"You better back off, only 16 and overs are allowed in the game" she smiled. She then looked up and shouted

"ZEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO, apparently Yuuki's changed her mind, she says she's not going" she looked down at Yuuki again.

"You can go watch the drama from behind the bush." She said

"We're playing spin the bottle. A game of who gets Zero's first kiss" She smiled and ran off…

Today becomes yesterday

As tomorrow becomes past

Doneeeeeeee! Wow, that was a lot to right. Sorry, I'll make sure I get the spin the bottle in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the grammar mistakes as usual. I really am bad at looking back at my work. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and ideas are too! Hope to hear some feedback!


	7. moonlight academy

"We're playing spin the bottle

"We're playing spin the bottle. A game of who gets Zero's first kiss" She smiled and ran off…

"That BIIIIIIIIIII…… tch" Yuuki shouted loud enough for the whole island to hear. She felt like she was going to take her artemis pole out (her vampire weapon) and beat Misa up. But if Zero did like Misa… and Misa loved Zero back, it might make Zero change. Teach him how to love? Her heart ached at the thought, the one person who seemed to care about her the most. One sided love? Friends? What was Zero being so cruel to her, playing with her feelings as if she were some kind of toy. She touched her lip, the one part which her lips had contact with Zero's. She bent down to squat on the ground, only 16 and overs… Mmmm. She stood up and wiped of the sand. She walked back with a big smile that stretched across her face. She turned to head to her own room, which she didn't share with Zero… She looked at her hut… there was nothing. Nothing but pieces of wood swaying back and forth with the waves. Her hut was smashed into pieces after last nights storm. She was lucky she wasn't sleeping in that hut. She turned around and headed to the hut she and Zero shared, "still there in one piece" she thought. She walked in and dropped her bag. She looked in the mirror. It was the first time she was going to put make up on to impress. She rummaged through her suitcase to find her small make up bag. She only had few basic things. Such as eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and blush. The rest was practically unneeded. She undressed her self into a short denim shorts which flashed her white smooth legs. And a top which exposed her whole back, the top's straps were long and frilly. The combination made her look much older then she was, after some make up she might even look as old as Misa. She smirked in the mirror, but then sighed. This was an extremely stupid idea… Not only was it stupid, but very unlike her. It proved how much she wanted Zero. She breathed in and opened her make up bag. Firstly it would be mascara, she slowly and gently added layers of mascara on her long fine eyelashes. Then the eyeliner, outlining her eyes with thick smooth lines. Not only did she look pretty, it made her confident. She then put purple eye shadow on, her eyes looked like nothing on this earth. She looked stunning, all that was left was the blush, she gently circled the blusher on her cheek. Too much and it would make her look like she was blushing like crazy, but just enough would make her look cute. She was done! She looked in the mirror, surprised to see the person staring back at her, that wasn't her. She could look that pretty? She slipped into her beach high heels and stood up. She probably was the finest looking girl on the whole resort. She put her bracelet on and walked out the door.

"Why isn't Yuuki coming?" Zero asked with a hint of confusion slipping through his words.

"She didn't feel like it" Misa spoke, her voice betraying nothing.

"I'm going" Zero said flatly

"Please stay, the game we are going to play needs people like you " She smiled at him.

"No!" Zero said

"My friends own this resort you know?" Misa said slyly,

"So?"

"If you make me angry you might be kicked out" she smiled

"So immature, Yuuki can do even better than you" he said turning he's back on her.

"So you do like Yuuki? " Her voice raised, expecting a direct "NO" from Zero

"Yes I do" he spoke blankly.

"I can get my guys to do nasty things to her?" She smirked under her long strands of hair.

"Breaking the law rule number 34, rape or any sexual abuse or abusing the victim in any sort of sense to get someone to do something is sent to prison for 5 years with a fine of 60, 000. 000 yen to the culprit" He turned back to look at her.

"Clever! But money can always solve the problem." She smiled

"Solving problems? When you can't even solve the problem you have right in front " He spoke in a sarcastic voice.

"If anything happens to Yuuki, you're the first human to get my gun pointed at WITH bullets." Misa laughed at the word human.

"Nothing happens to Yuuki AS LONG as you just follow me" She said, emphasizing the "as long" bit.

"Do what you want with me, if it keeps Yuuki AWAY from danger" He spoke. Misa jumped up in the air and hugged Zero.

Yuuki walked down the path, wondering wear they would be. She skipped in her high heels, all the boys were staring at her, in a way she wished Zero looked at her. Her hair was for once tied up revealing her pretty face. She saw shadows at the palm tree garden, the place where she and Zero were a few minutes ago playing. She headed there to see Zero. Just as she expected, Zero was with Misa… hugging?

"Hi Zero?" She said confused and shyly. Zero looked back at the pretty girl who was calling his name.

"Um.. HI, who ar… oh! Yuuki, hi…" Zero stuttered, gob smacked to the girl in front him.

"You um… look nice!" Zero said. Misa was shocked, outrageous. Zero never looked at her like that, event talk to her like that.

"Thanks!" Yuuki smiled,

"Can I come with you after all " she smiled sweetly, Misa suddenly interrupted

"Sorry but only sixte"

"I see no problem" Zero spoke on top of Misa's annoying voice. The bottle in her hand cracked.

"Oh don't worry" She smiled

"My anger therapist said breaking things helps cool my anger before I kill someone" she smiled, revealing her white pearly teeth.

"Really, I heard people who intend to kill people but instead kills insects and breaks are a step before psychopaths" Yuuki smiled.

"Really, apparently SLUTS like you are ugly in real life" She said menacingly

"Well at least they look STUNNING with make up on." Yuuki spat back.

"Wow, wow girls" a husky voice came from behind the tree

"What are you guys getting so heated up with?" he asked

"And who's this gorgeous girl, She should join our little game" He smiled as he let his slightly tanned arm rest on Yuuki's exposed shoulders. A sudden hint of jealousy hit Zero. The boy realized and smiled,

"what's your name cutie?" He asked, bringing he's face too close for Zero to bear,

"Yuuki, let's go" Zero spoke

"So it's Yuuki, my names Takuya" Takuya smiled and brought his face away

"Takuya, let's get started" Misa shouted over to takuya.

"Sure!" he smiled, he held onto Yuuki"s hand and pulled her into the shadow.

"Better no get on Misa's bad side, especially at this sort of time. Nor any of our group, I'm the only one…"

"Takuya, everyone's here!" Misa called over.

He pulled at Yuuki's hand

"play along with me o.k."

"o.k…." Yuuki said. Takuya and Yuuki both came out the shade, Zero watched every movement. What the hell were they doing in the shade.

"Taku, what the hell were you doing in the shade with that slut?"

""kissing supposingly?"

"Kissing, you kissing that dirty slut?" Misa shouted,

"Yes, and for a slut she isn't that sluty Misa, or are you just being jealous" Takuya smiled at Yuuki then looking at Misa. Zero walked towards Yuuki and pulled her out of Takuya's arm's.

"Ow! Zero, what are you doing" Yuuki screeched, secretly over delighted.

"I don't want you to do anything with that man o.k.?" Zero said sternly

"Why, Taku's nice?" Yuuki questioned.

"I don't know why but their presence isn't normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'll explain later, just keep away from them."

"No! Why do you always get the fun, you're planning to go! Why can't I. You love misa don't you!" Yuuki screamed,

"You're not saying this for my safety, you're saying for your sake aren't you?"

"Yuuki, I'm.." Yuuki ran to Takuya and started talking and flirting to him, completely blanking Zero out. Zero didn't like Misa, he had a bad feeling with the whole lot.

"So, who do you want to kiss?" Takuya asked Yuuki,

"I don't really know, all the guys are good looking you know. Apart from that silver haired boy" Yuuki said, lying again. The only thing she was wishing for was Zero. But did Zero want to kiss her?

"Who do you want to kiss?" Yuuki questioned eagerly to Takuya.

"You." He said without any hesitation. Yuuki was shocked.

"You look really pretty, no wonder Misa hates you. She's all over your silver hair boy you know." Takuya added.

"Really?" Yuuki answered as if she had just found out. It didn't take a genius to figure out. They sat down with all the others around the bottle and starting spinning it. Zero purposely sat in front of Yuuki. Hoping it lands on her and him. It first landed on Soujiro then to Saori, another of Misa's friends. They went behind the tree and didn't come back. Next was Misa's Turn, she spun the bottle. It didn't slow down but stopped all of a sudden in a awkward way. It had just missed Zero. It was as if she stopped it with her will but missed. She left with Shouta, slightly frustrated. Next was Takuya's turn. He looked at Yuuki and smiled, the bottle kept spinning, continuously. It slowly stopped in front of Yuuki.

"Yes!" Takuya shouted, the wind blew and spun the bottle further.

"Sorry, you're having her" Zero said, the bottle was pointing at someone else now.

"It landed on her first" Takuya shouted.

"Too bad, have her next round" Zero answered.

"Taku, just go with her." Yuuki sighed. It was Zero's turn. Should he cheat, or let it spin normally? He placed his hand on the bottle and spun it, it turned, and turning. When it finally slowed down, it stopped, right before Yuuki. Luckily for Zero, Takuya came back and blew the bottle.

"Too bad, You can't have her, you have to have the next girl."

"I will" Zero said blankly. The bottle pointing Yuuki was lifted of the ground by Misa,

"Let's start again" She smiled

"Let them finish" Takuya spoke

"Let them if they want to" Misa said slyly, she knew with Zero's character he wouldn't agree to her.

"I do, it's unfair to everybody who did kiss." Yuuki said.

"Fine then, go ahead" Misa said in a huff. Yuuki stood up and walked over to Zero.

"Let's go" Yuuki looked at Zero. Zero stood up and followed Yuuki. He's heart was pounding in his chest. He was surprised how everybody couldn't hear it.

"Should we do it… here?" Yuuki asked shyly.

"Whatever" Zero said, trying to act normal.

"You could at least look a bit excited or happy, it was for you, you know. This make up. These bloody uncomfortable clothes and shoes." Zero was surprised, Yuuki never talked like that to him, especially that subject.

"I know Misa's pretty and everything I'm not. But you could at least look at me in some sort of sense… Sorry, I didn't mean it like… forget whatev.." Yuuki felt something on her lips stopping her from speaking. It was Zero. Zero gently kissed Yuuki, his lips on Yuuki's. His tongue licked Yuuki's lips, almost begging to enter her mouth. She didn't know what to do, she just let Zero do everything. His tongue venturing her mouth, she loved every moment of it. The taste, the feel, the heat of his body so close to hers. Yuuki's hand reached for the back of Zero's head. Whilst Zero's hand traveled further down her body. Her first kiss, something she'll never forget. Especially with who she did it with. Yuuki ran her fingers down Zero's silky hair. Zero stopped for a moment to catch his breath and started kissing Yuuki down her bear neck.

"Zero…?" Yuuki asked nervously

"What are you…"

"Just showing how much I prefer you over Misa."

"Zero, you don't have to."

"You don't have to put make up on, you look good enough without it" Zero interrupted Yuuki then continuing to plant kisses further down Yuuki's neck. Zero's hand started to feel his throughto Yuuki's top. Slowly lifting it up,

"Zero, we can't do it… I mean… what are you doing? ZERO!" Yuuki screeched as she felt Zero put his hand in her shorts.

"ZEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" Misa's annoying voice rang all over the island

"Next rounds starting!" She added after that.

"Zero, maybe we should…" Zero swallowed her following words with his kiss, his tongue tickling and playing with Yuuki's.

"ZEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO, I'm coming!" Misa's voice said again. Zero sighed and pulled Yuuki off the tree.

"Let's get back" He said, he's heart still pounding. Yuuki was blushing.

"Yo Yuuki, what were you guys up to for so long" Takuya asked

"Nothing really" Zero answered instead of Yuuki.

"REALLY? Nothing?" Takuya nudged Yuuki in the chest.

"What's that on your neck Yuuki" Takuya questioned

"What? This…" It was the kiss mark Zero had accidentally made when they were behind the tree.

"It's the injury I got when I was at school with the va….FRIENDS " Yuuki almost shouting the last words.

"You must have pretty violent friends" Takuya said laughing, knowing what the mark was made by.

"Zero, next turn I want to have you." Misa whinned.

"I'm not playing anymore" Zero said plainly. His aim was to keep Yuuki safe, it turned out a bit more than expected though. Though in a good way.

"Yuuki let's get back to the hut" Zero looked at Yuuki.

"You guys even share a hut!" Misa screeched.

"Yes we do!" Yuuki said showing off to Misa. Yuuki could see the jealousy seeping through Misa's eyes. The hate, the envy. Yuuki was lucky that Misa wasn't carrying anything sharp, big or heavy presently. She certainly would have not come back in one piece otherwise.

"Stay longer Yuuki! Come on!" Takuya begged.

"Yuuki, I need to tell you something, let's go." Zero pulled Yuuki's arm and he left Misa and Takuya and the others.

"So…" Yuuki said, breaking the awkward silence which had been there since she and Zero had left the area.

"What?"

"You're still holding onto my arm Zero" Yuuki laughed nervously, Zero let go as soon as he had realized himself.

"What did you want to tell me then?" Yuuki asked

"Nothing really"

"Huh?"

"I just wanted get you away from that that taku or whatever he's called." Yuuki giggled,

"were you JEALOUS?" She asked in a mocking tone

"No! Why would I be jealous over someone who doesn't know how to put make on properly" Zero answered as he looked at Yuuki, returning her mockery voice back to her.

"You're so mean" Yuuki smiled.

"Look who'stalking!" Zero looked back at Yuuki.

"What do you mean?"

"That stupid argument you had with MISA!" He laughed quietly, it was so funny and stupidly so childish.

"Did you just laugh?" Yuuki looked up to Zero

"You laughed just right now didn't you" Yuuki bugged Zero

"What makes you think that" Zero said in a straight face, close to cracking up. Yuuki's face was so funny. The confusion on her face was so wierd.

"You're so mean! You laugh at people when they argue, or are in pain. You really are a beast!" Yuuki glared at Zero

"Don't say that word."

"'what word"

"Beast."

"Oh… sorry, you know I didn't mean it in that way." Yuuki said worriedly

"I can take the vampire tablets now" Zero said

"Really! Well you can tell me when you go off them, I'll always be here" Yuuki said chirpily.

"Don't say that, it makes you sound cheap and sounds as if I'm using you."

"Sorry…"

"So, now I understand" Misa's voice came from behind the tree

"Stay back" Yuuki shouted as she pulled out her weapon. To her surprise, Misa had the same weapon but in a different style or make to Yuuki's.

"What are you really Misa" Yuuki shouted again

"What are YOU Zero?" Misa asked.

"What does he have to do with you" Yuuki answered.

"SHUT UP YUUKI! YOU REALLY ARE AN IRRITATION TO THE EYE" Misa shouted at Yuuki.

"WHAT IF I AM, IT"S NOT LIKE YOU CAN GET RID OF ME!" Yuuki screamed.

"Yuuki Cross, Chairman Cross's daughter, I see. My father hates your dad."

"What are you talking about." Yuuki questioned.

"Moonlight academy, a school where pureblood werewolves and humans get together and study. That's where I'm from."

"Yuuki, this is too risky" Zero tugged at Yuuki whilst his other hand was occupied with his gun.

"Yep, your friend VAMPIRE'S right, too risky for a girl as little as you to fight a bunch of Pureblood werewolves" She snarled. The rest of the group appeared.

"Sorry Yuuki, I warned you" Takuya spoke.

"You guys are all werewolves?" Yuuki asked

"Yes, I guess it works the same for vampires too. We have 1 rank A werewolves and the rest are B rank. Think you can beat us?" Misa laughed.

"Why do you think that cutie?" A familiar voice came from behind. It was Aidou senpai

"Why are you guys here?" Yuuki asked

"Chairman wanted to see if you were doing fine, so he sent us here."

"US?" Yuuki asked

"Well you seem to be having fun and yes. Kaname and the rest are here too."

"So, let's see how this fight is going to end" Misa smiled at Zero.

"Taku, don't go easy on the girls" Misa shouted to Takuya.

"Yep!" Takuya answered.

Aidou whinned

"I hate the sun, this is why I didn't want to come kaname"

"Aidou just fight!" Yuuki hit him hard with her left fist.

"Tut, why does this girl get in soo much trouble" Ruka sighed from behind. Followed by Kaname, Shiki, Kain, Rima, Takuma and the rest.

"This is going to be one heck of a day" Aidou yawned, as he received another fist in the face from Yuuki.

"Why don't we start" Misa smiled as she jabbed her weapon right through Yuuki's leg. Making Yuuki unable to stand up…

I hide my feelings

Like the cuts I hide under my sleeve.

Sorry for the late update. My computer went absolutely bonkers! No internet so no fanfiction. I managed to get the spin the bottle in! Yay! But I need some ideas what to write next!! And sorry my updates aren't always constant. I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews and feedback are GREATLY appreciated.

What do you think should happen next.

ZeroxYuuki or a KanamexYuuki chapter?

I preferably would like to say ZeroxYuuki but anyway, you guys are the one who read so.

I thank all my readers and my friends.

Next update won't be so soon, got to catch up with school work!

sorry, I'll try and put more jokes in the next one!


	8. Summer memories fade

"Why don't we start" Misa smiled as she jabbed her weapon right through Yuuki's leg

"Why don't we start" Misa smiled as she jabbed her weapon right through Yuuki's leg. Making Yuuki unable to stand up… Yuuki saw the pole go into her leg, she screamed, her throat almost worn out just from that one scream. The pain was unbearable, unimaginable. She sat there on the sand helpless. Zero stood in front of Yuuki, incase anyone attacked. He was refraining from using he's gun,

"Don't forget who's higher in the food chain" A familiar voice spoke,

"Especially when you've scarred my poor Yuuki badly" it was Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, I am very sorry but these were not my orders. If only I hadn't had fallen for that silver haired boy" Misa spat out.

"I could have got this done and over with" Misa screamed, Yuuki laid there astonished. Her pain was unbearable, but how could someone have so much hatred, Kaname lifted his hand, but Yuuki could not see anything. Her eyes were covered by kaname's hand,

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but I don't want you to fight", he's soothing voice reached Yuuki's ears..

"No Kaname senpai, you're always like this I'm not a chi.." Yuuki's voice drifted away. Whilst takuya lay on the ground dead, Kaname didn't want to see Yuuki struggle. He carried her away somewhere she would be safe. Followed behind by Seiren,

"Look after her Seiren, can you also make her forget what just happened" Kaname asked,

"Yes I understand" Seiren answered.

He went back to the fight, no one was hurt, no one was loosing. Finally the moon appeared, Misa's teeth glistened, her eyes glowing. Like Kaname, her eyes were accustomed to the dark. Misa didn't seem to care about Takuya's corpse. It just lay there, cold, unnoticed by everybody. Misa ran up to Kaname, her claws sharp, ready to sink into the purebloods skin. Aidou froze her leg, completely paralyzing her.

"You bastard" She screamed,

"Hm" Aidou replied smiling, but then he felt something hard hit his head, something sharp. He felt the warm blood trickle down his neck, dying his perfectly blond hair red.

"Ow" was Aidou's only response, nothing more. Aidou didn't panic, he knew he would heal quick enough, before his blood ran out.

"Silly girls" Aidou spoke

"I though you looked kind of cute, I guess every rose has it's thorns" Aidou shouted, stabbing her chest with his sharp knife.

"What I don't understand " Screamed Misa

"Why are guys not bleeding, not screaming in pain" Misa struggled with the ice which attached her leg to the ground.

"Don't forget, we're higher in the rank," Takuma smiled, at last he though, he'd been dying to say something in this big argument.

"Higher in the rank means higher in ability" Shiki smiled, he bit his finger allowing the string of blood rap around Misa's neck.

"I thought the fun would last longer" Aidou whinned.

A loud gun shot was then heard, Misa looked down at the ice which was now red. She looked up at Zero,

"Arghhhhh!" She screamed, it burned, it stung, her foot was numb with the ice, yet she could feel the pain in her foot.

"Sorry, what was that" Zero asked in a cold tone,

Zero felt a cold blade run down his back, his gun pointing now at the opponent, bearing the stinging pain on his back.

"Yuuki, you hurt yuuki" Zero shouted towards Misa and her gang

"I won't forgive you" He added, one of the greatest days of his life had to end like this.

Misa gave in,

"Fine, do what you want, I don't care Kaname. These weren't my orders anyway. They were my chairman's orders. He hates your school" She screamed. The ice melted on her foot, Misa glared at Zero and Kaname then ran off with her sore foot. Along with the other werewolves. Only takuya was left, lifeless and limp. Kaname looked at takuya, the tide would rise, by tomorrow his body would have been swallowed up by the sea. Zero fainted, he couldn't bear the pain on his back. But he wasn't prepared for what was up for him tomorrow.

Kaname walked slowly towards Seiren,

"Kaname-sama, I am very sorry but I think I have erased more of her memory then I had to do so." Her voice was hard, it didn't sound the slightest bit apologetic.

"Her memory has been erased completely, she will have completely forgotten about what she did for the whole summer" Seiren added, she did not mention what she saw in Yuuki's memory though. Her beautiful memories which she had made with Zero, this summer….

Zero woke up in bed, alone. Yuuki was not in the bed. He slowly got up, the pain in his back shot through him. He let out a moan. But he's biggest question was where was Yuuki?

Yuuki lay ever so peacefully in Kaname's bed. She woke, greeted by a morning kiss on lip.

"Sorry, did I just take your first kiss" Kaname asked, Yuuki felt uncomfortable. The word first kiss seemed to stumble in her mind. She couldn't remember something important. And overall she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be when Kaname kissed her. She got up,what was she doing in kaname's bed anyway?

"Um.. where am I?" Yuuki questioned

"On holiday, why is that you ask" Kaname questioned.

"But I only remember coming on the plane with Zero. But that felt like ages ago." Yuuki spoke as she rubbed her eyes.

"Can I see Zero?" Yuuki asked. Even though her memory had disappeared, her feelings towards Zero hadn't changed… that much. Kaname sighed

"Why do you care so much about Zero Yuuki, when you are in as much trouble." Kaname spoke, revealing her leg which she injured.

"What's that" Yuuki exclaimed,

"I can't recall what I did to myself" Yuuki spoke

"You tripped on a rope and fell on a branch." Kaname spoke.

"Is Zero o.k." Yuuki asked, her instincts told her something wasn't right.

"Take me to Zero Kaname, please" Yuuki begged

Zero got dressed, he put his black shirt on and walked out the hut. The salty breeze hit his face. He was trying to recall what had happened with Yuuki last night…. Behind that tree. Yuuki's first kiss… he touched his lips. But he was still worried about Yuuki, after she got injured.

"Zeeeerrrrrroooooooo!" Yuuki's voice echoed, he looked back to see it was Yuuki in crutches.

"Is your leg okay after yesterdays fight?" Zero asked worriedly,

"What fight, oh! You mean the fight with the branch" Yuuki laughed,

"no Yuuki, the fight with misa" Zero asked

"Who's Misa" Yuuki asked…

"Misa, you know. Stop playing stupid Yuuki" Zero spoke, to scared to admit reality.

"Do you remember the incident which happened at the little game with misa and stuff behind the tree"

"No, sorry I don't"

"Do you remember anything" Zero asked,

"I'm sorry, I just, no matter how hard I try I can't" Yuuki cried. Zero's heart ached, she didn't remember anything. NOTHING. All the things they went through until now.

"You can't forget though, that no matter how hard you try, people can never forget feelings." Zero looked down at Yuuki and walked away. Yuuki's heart ached for some weird reason… what did he mean by you can never forget feelings… Who was misa? What fight? What incident behind the tree? Everything was a blur to her. Kaname's hand gently landed on Yuuki's shoulder. Her heart didn't jump, she didn't blush, her mind was set only on Zero. She shoved Kaname's hand off, she knew it was something to with him. She limped her way back

"I want some time alone" Yuuki whispered to Kaname, tears spilling from her eyes. Each and every single tear containing something special, it spilled. One by one. Kaname watched Yuuki trudge along on the sandy floors. Her heart no longer belonged to only his… but to Zero too.

Lost in my time

My memory of you fades

Sorry people, I didn't mean to elongate the period between the chapters. I hope you enjoy it. I promise the next one will be more interesting I swear. Promise. Anyway, I'm sorry about grammar as usual but I know some people were dying to know what happens next so I typed it kind of without checking back for grammar mistakes…

Reviews as usual are greatly appreciated. Sorry if it wasn't a great chapter guys…

I dunno when I can upload next time, but I am always thank full for all the people who encourage me. This is my thank you to you!

From flyingneoncows!


	9. Love can kill

"I want some time alone" Yuuki whispered to Kaname, tears spilling from her eyes. Each and every single tear containing something special, it spilled. One by one. Kaname watched Yuuki trudge along on the sandy floors. Her heart no longer belonged to only his… but to Zero too.

Her feelings were over flowing. What memories did she have left? Her memory all but a blur, nothing clear, all so confusing. Nothing which could fill in the odd time gap from when she arrived to this island to now. Everything empty, so many secrets, so much feeling, so much love… So much she didn't understand. Who was she to trust, Zero could have just been playing with her again, but he looked devastated. He couldn't have been lying, he meant what he said, it hurt him. No matter how hard she thought nothing, absolutely nothing reminded her of anything which happened the previous night. Her injury on her right leg couldn't have possibly been made by a branch, it was impossible come to think of it. She unraveled the bandage around her leg which Kaname had told her not to. The so called bruise was much bigger than she had expected. She stared at it, shock zapped through her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was awkward, it looked unnatural, healed by force? By magic? … Kaname.

She examined her cut, it looked like a normal cut or bruise. But looking at it closer it looked like a deeper cut. A lot like her… artemis stick! Since when did she self harm? It was clear from her bruise that it was a weaponry cut, not a normal cut. She cried more, where was this all going to go? Maybe Kaname got rid of her memory for a very good reason? Maybe she shouldn't go around trying to find out what happened? But Zero… what feelings? Her head was spinning, she walked towards the beach.

"Hey~ look it's Yuuki!" One of the girls shouted, her mouth spitting venom out. Yuuki cocked her head, who was she?

"Look at her, she's so~ weak!" The girl laughed, mockery she thought, what would she know about her anyway. She could probably beat a random girl down the street even with such a awkward bruise like cut. She walked away.

"Look she's walking away!" The girl spoke mimicking her high voice.

"She probably is devastated that you stabbed a pole right through her leg misa!" A boy said pointing at Yuuki's leg.

"SHUT UP HARU*" The girl which was thought to be misa shouted.

Yuuki looked at them, then at her leg than at Misa. Everything Zero had brought up.

"Do you want another round with Kaname?" Misa whacked the boy.

Yuuki walked towards the gang.

"Umm… who exactly are you?" Yuuki asked, confusion slipping in voice.

"Look, the girls playing dumb and innocent how sweet… NOT!" Misa laughed,

"Don't be so tough on her girl, she's only human." Haru laughed, ONLY HUMAN. What did she mean by that,

"Hey misa, I think the girls really forgotten…" Haru added after looking at Yuuki.

"Idiot, you're just like Takuya, so kind to the people who you know you should't be. You keep going at that rate and you won't live long haru!" she grunted. Yuuki's mind tripped the moment the name Takuya was said.

"Could you explain to me what happened the previous night if you have time?" Yuuki asked politely.

"We have forever of course" Haru laughed at his own joke.

"I said haru, at this rate you ain't gonna live long" Misa growled, her pearly white teeth shone in the light.

"Looks like Kaname's done something to you eh?" Misa towered over Yuuki,

"Well, I guess Zero's mine than!" She laughed, running off at an abnormal speed.

Don't mind her the rest of the gang spoke in synch. They were all very elegant, perfect posture, there presence reminded her like the night class people.

"Well, I'm Takuya's NOT blood related brother" Haru spoke,

"May I introduce myself, for Misa seemed ever so pleased about your umm… memory loss. She didn't allow me to talk. "

"What does Misa mean by Zero's mine? Because…"

"Look, from what I have heard, Zero was… your… lover? " He spoke unsure of which words to use and how to phrase his sentence.

"Zero was my… lover?" Yuuki dropped to her feet,

"Oh my god, I was with zero?" Yuuki screamed, pulling her hair out, her feelings were all muddled up. Zero loved her, but how? When?

"Look, if you really did love him your memories will come back. And even if your memories don't come back, your feelings never die… " Haru whispered in her ear and hugged her.

"Good luck! Misa's a… difficult girl" Haru mentioned as he coughed between his sentence. He slowly walked off with the rest of the gang. Yuuki sat on the wet sandy ground, her pale skin drowned with her tears. Zero, out of all Zero? How did that happen? Since when did he love her??

_The flight, the gun, the cookies, the boat, the hotel, the storm, the game, the kiss, the fight… _Everything came back… along with the feelings. She sat up and looked at the sky. Why had Kaname done this to her? Yuuki was worried whether Zero no longer loved her or not. What if he disliked Yuuki after he spoke to her when she had no memory? She stood up and wiped the sand of her shirt. Please beg lord he still loved her. She started to walk through the palm trees. As she quickly paced through, she saw Kaname walking towards her.

"Hello my Yuuki? How are you, are you feeling better now?" He's warm voice seemed to wrap around the name Yuuki.

"Why did you get rid of my memory Kaname." Yuuki questioned.

"What do you mean Yuuki?" Kaname replied his hand wrapping Yuuki's shoulder. She shook it off.

"Kaname just get to the point please, I remember everything." She sobbed, she didn't know why she was crying. Was she relieved that her feelings she once lost had returned? Was she crying because she hated the fact that Kaname senpai had tried to erase her memory like he had done so many other times?

"Kaname, give me an honest answer Kaname, I am human, if I see something I have to live with it. I'm not going to cheat, I'm not going to get you to get to get rid of my memory. I will live with the problems I have caused." Yuuki stated. Kaname hugged, she walked out of his hug.

"That's weird, you just let that boy hug you." He laughed,

"I understand don't worry, just remember, I am the only one who can make you happy."

Yuuki turned around and walked away, she headed towards Zero's room. She ran, ignoring the stinging pain which seemed to have returned along with the feelings. Her breath came out in short pants by the time she reached his room. She knocked gently,

"Zero are you there?" she spoke.

"ZERO! I'M HERE!" she shouted, banging her fist against her the door now.

"What?" He shouted from the other side

" GO away!" Zero shouted

"Zero, I remember, please open the door, please." Yuuki cried, her fist hitting the door harder.

"Please don't hate me…" Yuuki cried harder

"Don't do this to me please Zero! PLEASE! Open the door!"

""I love you Zero. So please… just don't do this to me…"

"GO away, get out of my sight. " He opened the door,

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted with a stern voice. He slammed the door in her face. She felt the fat tears slide down her check again, maybe Kaname was right. Maybe he was the only who could make her happy. Her shattered, the splinters jabbing into her feelings and thoughts.

"Zero… I loved you… that's why I didn't forget… that's why I came back… that's why… why did you do this to me?…" she whispered under her breath. Her mind was screaming, she could feel herself fall to pieces.

Zero sat on the other side of the door, stopping himself from crying. This was the only way to make her happy. This was the only way he could keep her safe.

That's why he was going to stay away from her.

N/A so~ sorry for the late update… the usual. Writers block hehe. Anyway, please forgive me as usual for I just have come back from a ten hour bus ride from Krakow with all my noisy, war, ear splitting scream friends… T_T. I didn't get any sleep for the last 3 days… Z_Z… I think I might just fall….. anyway. Sorry for the gram mistakes as usual!

Reviews are greatly appreciated hehe!

Flyingneoncows!


End file.
